


Ray is Fucking Tired.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Ray Thinking About Life, Ray-centric, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is exhausted and overthinking, the only person who can calm his mind is sleeping and he just doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray is Fucking Tired.

Ray turned over in the bed, sighing as he rubbing at his tired eyes and wish they would just close for more than a millisecond. Ray picked up his phone off of the nightstand and groaned again seeing the time. One o' clock in the morning, God, he just wanted to get a good night's sleep. After all, he has to get up early for work to record. Ray turned to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a scowl on his face. He didn't know what to do, he usually fell asleep when Ryan was next to him, but it really wasn't doing the trick at the moment.  
  
  
He didn't know exactly why, but his mind was just racing away. He wasn't even thinking about a specific topic, just random thoughts about memes, his friends, life. His family back home, school in the past, just everything he could touch his mind too. He thought about dreams and items he had wanted that just aren't as tangible as they were in the past. He also thought about some of the things he wanted now, from clothes to daydreams he had that he wanted to make a future. He wondered where he would be next year, if he'd still have his friends, his boyfriend, his job. He didn't really realized it until now, but anything could change in a matter of seconds. It was crazy, life was always changing, he doesn't know what could happen tomorrow or a few months. He doesn't know if aliens would take over the world, or if he would be alive to see that day.  
  
  
It was weird to think about it, but he's gonna be 30 in a few years. Ryan's gonna be 40 in a few years too...holy shit, he's getting old. He was amazed how fast time seemed to fly, it felt like he was moving up to Texas only last week. That he had got the internship last Monday. That he had first met Michael face to face a few months ago, but surprisingly all of these stuff had happened years ago. The only thing that felt like an eternity was his relationship with Ryan, funny enough. They had only been together for about 8 months now, but it felt like a decade. He loved it, he loved his boyfriend and he loved the life he's living now. The thought of it changing was crazy and he honestly tried pushing it away for the sake of his own sanity.  
  
  
Ray turned his body to face his boyfriend, the lad was jealous at how easy it was for Ryan to fall asleep at times. It's like he passes out the minute he lies down in the bed. And whenever Ray couldn't fall asleep, he always found a way to help him. Whether it was by telling him a story or just rocking himself, he had Ray in Dreamland in seconds. Ray smiled wide thinking about it, Ryan knew how to get him to sleep even if he wasn't feeling little. It was like he was some sort of sleep guru. Ray knew that Ryan wouldn't have a problem helping, but he didn't want to wake him up when he looked so quiet. Ray did reach out to shake Ryan awake in the end, he was just sick of being so sluggish and unable to sleep.  
  
  
"Daddy...daddy," he said, his voice sounding like thunder in his ears compared to the silence of the bedroom. He shook Ryan's shoulder until the gent's screwed up, turning his head away from Ray as a hand came up run through his hair.  
  
  
Ryan didn't say anything for a while as he brought himself to full consciousness, turning himself on his side again to face Ray again now that he was a lot more awake. "Mmhmm...what's up, babe?"  
  
  
Ray tried his hardest not to lose his train of thought after hearing the gravely texture of Ryan's morning voice, he fucking loved hearing it and he was pretty sure it was probably the sexiest thing in the world. "I can't sleep, daddy," he whined, glad the darkness of the room hid the blush that was definitely on his face. Even in the unlit room he can tell that Ryan had his eyes on him.  
  
  
"How long have you been up, baby boy," Ryan questioned, his voice a lot clearer now as he addressed him. Ray hummed in thought before answering quietly.  
  
  
"I haven't sleep at all." Ray heard Ryan grunt in disappointment, wrapping one arm around Ray's waist to pull him closer. Ray bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too hard when he felt the muscles in Ryan's bicep, they felt amazing when he was being held in them.  
  
  
"Ray," he started, nuzzling into Ray's hair as his hand crawled up underneath his shirt. The hand rubbed up and down his side, leaving skin rising with goosebumps in it's path, "you know you get moody if you don't sleep properly. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"  
  
  
Ray ducked his head as a small twig of shame built up inside him. Even if he knew he wasn't being scolded, he couldn't help but to feel a lot smaller when Ryan talked to him this way. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't want to wake you up! You were so tired earlier too..."  
  
  
"Don't worry about that. Right now, you just need to sleep, okay? Listen to my heart beat." Ryan kissed the top of his head, his hand moving up from Ray's side to the back of his head. He snaked his other arm under Ray so he could fully hug him. It was soothing for the lad to be so secure in the gent's arms, he felt almost cradled in the position he was in. It was like nothing could harm him as long as Ryan was here.  
  
  
"Yes, daddy," Ray muttered, relaxing as he felt the heat radiating from Ryan. All the thoughts that were in his head from earlier seemed to slip away as he dozed off. "I love you."  
  
  
"I love you too, baby, good night." Ray has never been so happy to have such a wonderful boyfriend, such a wonderful life and for once, it felt timeless.


End file.
